Psycho Family Therapy
Psycho Family Therapy is the twenty-fourth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 31, 2015. Plot At a therapy session led by Dr. Nelson, everyone shares their point of views and their expressions based upon the events that occurred throughout the Psycho Series. The family members each recount the events and how they were affected by those events, and spend a lot of time arguing with each other. Jesse and his mother mostly side together against Jeffrey Sr. in the arguments, while Jeffrey Jr. mostly treats the session like a joke. At the climax of the video, Dr. Nelson reaches a conclusion that in order to put the family's relationship problems to rest, Jesse should stop playing video games, agreeing with Jeffrey Sr. in the process. Jesse disagrees and throws a tantrum, which progressively increases because of Dr. Nelson, Jeffrey Jr., and Jeffery Sr.. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Dr. Nelson *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Poopyjohn *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Ella *Luna Psycho Family Therapy was filmed by Jesse (Start - 2:02) and Corn (2:02 - End). Locations *Ridgway Residence Continuity The events from most of the Psycho Series and several vlogs prior to Psycho Family Therapy were referenced / discussed: :The events of Psycho Kid Gets Arrested and SCARED STRAIGHT were discussed multiple times. :The events of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games were referenced when Jesse mentioned that Jeffrey Sr. mowed over his video games. :The events of Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One were referenced when Jesse mentioned that Jeffrey Sr. attempted to chainsaw his Xbox One. :The events of Psycho Dad Raids Stream were referenced when Jesse mentioned that Jeffrey Sr. raided his stream when he was doing his job. :The events of PAYING RENT TO PSYCHO DAD! were referenced when Jesse mentioned that he had just paid rent. Theresa later mentioned that she had told Jesse about Jeffrey Sr. attempting scared straight on Jesse. :The events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies were referenced when Jeffrey Jr. mentioned that his camera was destroyed. The agreement made between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. was later mentioned by Jeffrey Sr.. :The events of Psycho Dad Axes Laptop and Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair were referenced when Jeffrey Jr. mentioned that he had laptops that were destroyed because of Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. destroying Eagle's Landing was later mentioned by Jesse. :The events of Psycho Dad Grills Wii U were referenced when Jesse mentioned how he and Jeffrey Jr. had worked together to destroy Jeffrey Sr.'s trophies. :The events of Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button were mentioned when Jesse said he destroyed Jeffrey Sr.'s trophies because he destroyed his Play Button. :The events of Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving were mentioned when Jeffrey Sr. said that Jesse ruined Thanksgiving and was further discussed by everyone. :The events of Psycho Family Apology were referenced when Jesse said he apologised for his actions in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. :The events of Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree were mentioned by Jeffrey Sr. and further discussed by him and Jesse. :The events of Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS were mentioned by Jeffrey Sr. and discussed with Jesse. :The events of Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party were mentioned by Jesse, saying how Jeffrey Sr. destroyed his, Mark's and Corn's laptops and further discussed with Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr.. :Jesse mentioned his recent reconciliation with Corn in THE RETURN OF CORN!. :The events of the KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES) were referenced when Jesse, Jeffrey Sr. and Dr. Nelson discussed Jesse living in a tent. Trivia *''Psycho Family Therapy'' reveals that Jeffrey Sr. didn't know that Jesse had replaced the games that were destroyed in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, judging from his reaction "I thought I destroyed them!". *This episode recounts many of the events that occured throughout "Season 1" of the Psycho Series. *Jeffrey Sr.'s personality is highlighted further in Psycho Family Therapy as he tries to justify his actions with "tough love". *Jeffrey Jr. shows little to no care for the session as he refused to put his phone away for the duration of the therapy session. *The actor for Dr. Nelson is Mcjuggernuggets's aunt, Robin. *''Psycho Family Therapy'' is the second-longest Psycho video, being only 15 seconds shorter than Psycho Dad Answers Questions. Category:Psycho Videos